


Solitary Hide-n-Seek Envy

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: With his family now split up and his prior school undergoing needed repairs, Whitley Schnee finds himself at Beacon Academy for the second semester of freshman year. And things are already slowly going downhill.But perhaps it's for the better.





	1. Tomorrow No One Has To Know

_Weightless._

_Everything is weightless._

_And yet, my chest feels heavy._

_What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?_

_Oh, that's right._

_I remember now._

_I'm in the water. I took the boat out by myself. The wind blew and I capsized. I forgot my life vest in the panic to get out onto the water._

_I still can't swim._

_Damn...this sucks..._

 

* * *

 

 

The sun slowly fills the room with a cold, unwelcoming light that gave the blue walls an eerie green flare. Whitley had already been awake for the past few hours. His mornings always began well before the sun was in the sky. He wakes at five and does simple exercises. Nothing too strenuous, but light stretches and a few wall pushups to keep him from appearing too much like a toothpick. Afterwards he has breakfast in his room, takes a shower, and then dresses for the day. Any remaining homework that needed to be completed was finished no later than eight, giving him an hour to arrive at school on time for homeroom at nine.

Beacon Academy was one of the best schools in the county, well known for its high test scores and amazing athletic program. While not his first choice, Whitley made the best of it. If Atlas Academy hadn't had that lab accident, he'd be attending their school. Sadly the repairs were taking far longer than anticipated, so he and his violin were going to have to breeze through the rest of the semester at Beacon instead.

Normally he'd welcome the change. Change meant knowledge. Change meant a chance to adapt and grow into a more suitable heir for his grandfather's company.

But going to Beacon meant running into his older sister, Weiss. He hadn't really talked to her since their parents divorced, despite the fact that she constantly came back and forth between mother and father's houses on the weekends. Having to see her more than once a week made things incredibly awkward.

He could still remember the grimace on her face when he came to school for the first time. The cold greeting when he had walked up to say hi for the first time.

_"Hello sister. A pleasure to see you outside the house for a change."_

_"Hello Whitley."_

The raw anger she had in her eyes startled him, but he had kept composed so as not to let her in on his fear. He was introduced to her friends, one of who he was the same grade as. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Blake Belladonna. They seemed like nice people, despite the protective glances they gave him.  It was clear he'd never get one on one time with his older sister like he'd hoped.

But that was fine. He didn't care.

That's what he told himself.

**_A Schnee doesn't let emotions rule their actions._ **

The first month passed by relatively quickly. It didn't take him long to get on the teachers' good side with his charm and demeanor. His grades also didn't hurt. He had perfect attendance despite being a transfer. He could hear the whispers from staff talking as he walked through the halls.

_"Just what you'd expect from one of the Schnee's kids."_

_This is good,_ he thought. _This means you're doing right by your name._

**_A Schnee always does what they can to get on people's good sides._ **

_This means you are safe from punishment. Free from shame._

But that didn't mean he was safe from the rest of the students.

Daily he'd be tripped up by an upperclassman with bright ginger hair and dull blue eyes. Whitley didn't bother to remember his name. He was just a member of the football team. What was the point of remembering someone's name if you didn't care about sports? He'd be gone in a year or two no doubt. Maybe even sooner if this behavior gets caught. Whitley could hold out. He could handle this deviant.

**_A Schnee never backs down from an aggressor._ **

There was a freckled girl with a deep auburn ponytail that'd glare at him as he entered third period orchestra with eyes of storm clouds. He didn't know what he'd done to irritate the young cellist, but whatever it was, it must have been bad. She never talked to him, so he had no idea what it was. This was the only time he ever saw her. He never stopped to ask what it was that had her so angry with him, and since she never tried to talk to him, he saw no reason to attempt to exacerbate the situation.

**_A Schnee never engages with conflict of unknown origin._ **

Clubs were mandatory at Beacon, but because most of the other clubs were tryout based, Whitley didn't have many options before him. All the academic teams had their positions filled, sports were way out of his ability, and the other groups had most of their cliques formed already. He'd be stuck in a corner by himself anyway. Music, Art, and Gardening were all that were left accepting new members.

In the end, he settled on the music club and focused on transcribing pieces while the young man with the trumpet discussed a new song released by some obscure artist he'd never heard of while throwing him a glare. Or while the ginger haired girl with roller skates gushed about a new DJ on the air. Or while the walking noodle in the rabbit hoodie wrote cheesy love songs and sang about camping while sitting on the windowsill. It was never the exact same people, but the noise was enough to keep Whitley on his toes and focus on what he needed to do. And if things got too rowdy, he could always sneak away to the Art club or the Garden Club. There were only about five people between both, so silence was welcome if it got that bad.

**_A Schnee always adapts to whatever situation is presented._ **

Somehow, through his entire first month of school and adjusting to routine, he could hear his father's words echo as he came across these hurdles. The same lessons he'd drill into his sisters while at the dinner table. The same lessons he'd be hearing whenever he was called to father's office.

_"Remember, you're the heir to this family. You want to make me proud, don't you?"_

_Yes,_ he thought.

_I'm Whitley Schnee. I'm the one who must uphold the family name. I'm all I need. I don't need friends. I don't need happiness. I just need to please those around me. I must uphold the family honor. The Schnee name is all that matters._

_This game of life is all that matters._

He told himself that every morning.

He told himself that every night.

And yet that night, he couldn't take it anymore.

He wasn't sure what prompted him to sneak out of the house that night. He didn't know what it was that spurred inside him to grab his coat, sneak out through the hidden passage in the library and walk down the street away from the manor on the hilltop a good thirty minute drive from school. He couldn't understand what it was. It was a voice or something. Whitley didn't know what to call it. It talked to him all the time.

But it felt good to listen to it for once.

Ignoring the chill from wind, Whitley made his way over to the local park and crawled into the holed climbing dome, hugging his knees and looking up into the night sky. The moon peaked out from behind the incoming snow clouds in a vain attempt to grace the world with its presence. It was rather poetic, he thought. No matter how brightly it shined, the moon was still as powerless against the weather as he was.

_Like looking in a mirror._

**_"You sure you saw him come here?"_ **

**_"I'm telling you, I saw that punk come to the park."_ **

**_"How do you know it was him?"_ **

**_"Only two kids at school have that color hair, dumbass! And I didn't see no ponytail!"_ **

Whitley glanced over, trying not to draw attention to himself as he saw the ginger haired boy with some of his friends carrying bats. He pulled his hood up to hide his hair, cursing himself for inheriting the snow white locks of his mother. He covered his mouth and crouched as low as possible, hoping they didn't see him through any of the holes on the dome.

When the footsteps started to fade away, Whitley slowly crawled out of hiding and made his way in the opposite direction of the ruffians. He couldn't go back home right now. They went in that direction. He'd have to circle around and find another way back.

The snow started to fall  and as time went by, Whitley began to realize he was lost. He checked his watch, cursing as he saw it was just past midnight. He'd have to hurry if he was going to get any sleep.

_How do I get back home?_

**_"Hey kid!"_ **

Whitley nearly jumped when he saw a man in a dark black trench coat with a long red scarf staring at him from across the street, a monochromatic corgi barking happily as he tugged on the leash. Beside him was a girl he recognized with brilliant silver eyes poking from beneath a bright red hoodie. She was one of Weiss' friends.

"Good evening, Miss Rose," he said, trying to stay within the margin of composure he had left.

"Oh, hey Whitley," she greeted softly. "What're you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." _Don't let them get into your head._ "I just thought it'd be a nice chance for a walk."

"That's dumb," the man said. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk this neighborhood this late at night?"

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby groaned. "Be nice. We're out late too, remember?"

"Yeah, but we got Zwei."

"Ahem." Whitley held back a cough, the chill starting to prick heavily at his skin. "If you don't mind, I'm going to be going now. See you in Algebra, Miss Rose." He began to walk on, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He had no idea when he could have managed, but Qrow somehow managed to sneak over to his side of the street.

Qrow looked at him, burning red eyes narrowed and unreadable. Whitley tried to remain calm as he turned to face him, but it was clear by his shaking knees that he was terrified.

"You live in the other direction, right? In that big house on the hill?"

Whitley blinked back the tears stinging his eyes. "Yes."

Qrow nodded and tugged on the leash. "Come on, Ruby. We're walkin' him home."

"Okay Uncle Qrow!"

Resisting the urge to turn them down, Whitley quietly allowed them to guide him back towards the Schnee household. He pulled his hood closer, trying to block out the chill. To his surprise, Qrow must have taken notice and proceeded to remove the scarf from his neck and wrap it around him. It smelled vaguely of cinnamon and charcoal. He wondered if Qrow was a smoker, or partook in a shot of whiskey.

_Maybe he enjoys both, like grandfather used to._

It didn't take as long as he expected. Soon the four of them were approaching the gates to the house. The snow had halted just long enough so as not to leave too much evidence. He could tell it'd start up again soon.

"Thank you for escorting me back home," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Ruby giggled.

_That's right._

"Actually...that'd be good. Not to mention anything." Ruby and Qrow stared at him in confusion. Whitley sighed and went on to explain, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't tell Weiss you saw me tonight. Or anyone else she's friends with for that matter. Last thing she needs is to find out I'm starting to wander the streets at night like some kind of...delinquent."

"Like Cardin?" Ruby asked.

 _Cardin? Who was that? Whatever Whitley, just play along._ "Yes, like Cardin."

"Alright," Qrow grumbled. "But ya know, if we're keeping this quiet, you gotta try not to sneak out again, okay?"

"Alright. I'll do my best not to."

Ruby waved farewell as she continued down the road with her uncle, the dog prancing happily. "See you tomorrow!"

"Of course."

Whitley took a deep breath and quietly crept back inside through the secret passageway, hiding his snow covered outerwear deep in his closet before crawling into bed. Sleep came almost instantly and it refused to let him go, burying him in a searing fever and sandpaper in his throat.

Whitley Schnee didn't go to school the next day.


	2. House Call

The entire day passed by like a blur. Whitley woke up late to the feeling of a soft hand holding his and something being pressed gently against his forehead. There was the mutter of words he couldn't make out. It hurt to swallow. He couldn't even sit up on his own. He could vaguely make out the sensation of someone helping him sit up, and the sensation of something tasting like sour berries trickling down his throat. There was the smell of a light broth as well. Slowly someone helped him with a few spoonfuls.

_This is pathetic,_ he thought. _I'm a Schnee. I'm not meant to be laying in bed like this. I should be at school and studying. I'm not meant to be kept in my bed and coddled like a toddler._

But despite that, he couldn't help but think it was nice to just sit there for once. There wasn't talk of study. No lectures on how to behave and uphold honor. He was just there. He was laying there, yet floating.

It was horrible.

It was pleasant.

Whitely couldn't settle on which he preferred.

Slowly, one day turned to two. Then to three. With every passing day, he regained his senses. The searing heat that had plagued his slumber began to wane, while the scratchiness in his throat eased. Soon he was able to sit up and drink a cup of tea with honey. After a week Klein, who had been tending to him, assured him that someone would bring him the notes and homework he'd missed. Someone would bring them by soon.

_Oh joy. I wonder who they'll send. Sister perhaps?_

He doubted it. He and Weiss didn't share any classes. She made it a point not to come to the house when she didn't have to.

_Who does that leave?_ he wondered. He supposed Klein could go and pick up his assignments for him. But then again, he'd been caring for Whitley for the past week. And while the two of them weren't as close as he'd been with his sisters, he wasn't the type to leave while Whitley was recovering. With two possibilities down, that left either a teacher, a club member, or a fellow classmate.

He hoped it was none of those. The last thing he wanted was people coming and seeing him like this.

_Maybe if I ask him, Klein can keep them in the foyer, or at the door. As long as they're quiet, father won't mind, right?_

Of course Jacques would mind. The man was as finicky as he was ruthless. He'd probably have Klein escort the delivery person straight to the room.

Just as Whitley was about to hide under his blankets, he heard a knock at the door. He sat up straight, putting on the most composed smile he could muster.

"Come in," he croaked.

Klein opened the door, and a familiar mop of black hair with red tips poked out from over his shoulder. Whitley did his best not to let out a scream.

_Out of all the people the school could send, it had to be Ruby_.

"Miss Rose has brought your schoolwork," Klein explained. "Your father asked me to show her to your room."

_Of course he did._ "Thank you, Klein. Let her in."

Klein nodded and stepped aside. "I'll be right back with refreshments."

"Thank you, Klein." Whitley watched as Ruby hurried over to his side, smiling brightly. She held a large blue binder covered in snowflake stickers in her arms. "Thank you for coming by, Miss Rose."

"Please, call me Ruby!" she insisted. "We're classmates after all."

"Oh. Yes, um. Okay...Ruby." The sound of her name on his tongue felt sour. "I'm sorry for pulling you out of your busy schedule."

Ruby shook her head, making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "No need to apologize. To be honest I was a little worried when you didn't come to school after we dropped you off-"

"Shh!" Whitley could feel the panic start to take hold as he lowered his voice. "My father and Klein don't know about my late night walk. Please don't say anything to them. They cannot know that's how I got sick."

"Oh, right," Ruby whispered. "Sorry. I won't tell anyone. I mean, I haven't even told Yang since then, and I tell her everything. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." _That's one weight off my chest._ "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much in Algebra. We're mostly doing the test prep for the end of the month." She handed him the binder, opening to all the notes to give a brief rundown. "You're still preparing for the concert in Orchestra. The teacher said if you miss more than a week your solo will go to someone else, so you'll need to work something out with her. I managed to get the notes for History from Dr. Oobleck easily. Oscar took notes for your other classes and has some shorthand tricks listed out for getting you caught up quick, especially for Professor Goodwitch's literature class."

"Oscar?" Whitley didn't recognize the name. He didn't really know the names of most of his classmates. He never really saw a reason to remember them since he would be back at Atlas soon enough.

"He's the kid that skipped a grade," Ruby explained. "Brown hair, freckles, hazel green eyes? You two have all your other classes together?"

Whitley could feel his stomach lurching. "I'm sorry. I'm not too good with remembering most people."

"He runs the garden club."

"Oh, him." _Still don't know who it is. Just roll with it for now. You can figure it out later._ "Well, I'll need to thank him later then."

Ruby continued to go over as much as she could with him. Klein came and went with tea as the hours passed. As the sun began to set, Ruby's uncle came to pick her up. She promised to come back tomorrow if he needed any help. Whitley assured her he'd be fine. He would be returning to school once the weekend was over anyway. By then this illness will most likely have run its course and he'd complete the missing work.

"Okay then," Ruby said. "Still, call me if you need any help, okay? I'll see you Monday!"

"Have a safe trip home, Miss Rose," Whitley said. He watched her leave the room, and soon the silence began to overtake him once again. He set the binder on his nightstand and curled under the blankets, trying to fall back asleep. However, the sound of heals in the hallway kept him awake.

_That's right,_ he remembered. _I'm still sick and Weiss is home this weekend. Meaning father won't be bothering with me for the next two days, and will be turning any attention he has to spare on her._

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel bad about the situation.

_No one should have to face father alone._

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby walked down the road with her uncle, holding tight to Zwei's leash as they began to pass the park. Children were running about building snowmen and throwing snowballs through the air. Normally she'd want to stop and join in on the fun. But today she was tired, and her thoughts were buried elsewhere. She didn't have time to partake in wintertime merriment.

Her uncle probably picked up on this. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and nodded to the nearby coffee shop. The two of them made their way over, ordered their drinks, and made themselves comfortable at the tables outside.

_Thank goodness for hot cocoa,_ Ruby thought.

"So, how did study hall with Whitley go?" Qrow asked.

Ruby shrugged, pulling her scarf closer around her. "I dunno. He seems to get the material. It's just..."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at her, a slight glimmer of concern in his eye. "Just what, Rubes?"

"He seems really anxious," she sighed. "Like, anytime I mention someone from school, he doesn't really remember them right away. His face got even paler if you can believe it. And he was really panicky about someone finding out about him sneaking out the other night."

"I see..."

Ruby watched him closely, taking note in his change in stance. He had his thinking face on. "What's the hamster in your brain powering uncle Qrow?"

"Nothing really. Just a thought or two."

"A thought or two about what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things."

Ruby rubbed a hand over her face in annoyance. _"Ugh,_ you're just as bad as dad! Why can't you be straight with me?"

"Hey, I you know that's not how I roll," Qrow joked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know." He looked methodically at his cup, lightly tapping at the edges. "I'm just wondering what's going on at that house is all. From what your friend said at your last sleepover, it's not a fun place to be."

"No it isn't," she agreed. "It was awfully cold in there and-" Ruby let out a gasp. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We'll invite Whitley over for a sleepover next weekend!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Qrow stammered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! Look, I'll have it all figured out. You just gotta help me convince dad."

"I don't know.."

"Please?"

Qrow went to argue, but Ruby quickly began to bat her eyes and pout. Zwei saw the face she was making and leapt up into her lap, joining in on the begging. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. There was no way he was winning this one.

"Alright," he relented. "Stop with the puppy dog eyes, I'll talk to Tai about letting him stay the night."

"Yes! Thanks uncle Qrow!"

_Just you wait, Whitley! You're going to have the best weekend ever!_


End file.
